Timmy Turner
Timothy Tiberius "Timmy" Turner is the main protagonist of Nickelodeon animated series, The Fairly OddParents. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Timmy Turner VS Jimmy Neutron (By Windindi) * Spongebob vs. Timmy Turner (Abandoned) * Timmy Turner vs Star Butterfly (By Eficiente) * Timmy and his Fairies vs Steven and the Crystal Gems (Completed by Digilord 64) * Nicktoons United Battle Royale (Completed by Awesomecartoongames) Battle Royale * Nickelodeon Heroes Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Aladdin & Genie * Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * Billy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Butters Stotch (South Park) History Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner *Species: Human *Age: 10 (Born March 21, 1992) *Height: 4'2" | 127 cm *Weight: 60 lbs | 27 kg *Occupation: 5th Grade Student *Fairy God Child/Brother/Pet Owner *May have ADHD *Named after creator Butch Hartman's younger brother. Inspired by Butch Hartman's childhood Cosmo, Wanda and Poof *Full Names: Cosmo Julius Cosma & Wanda Venus Fairywinkle-Cosma **Poof's full name is unknown currently *Species: Fairies *Ages: Unknown (Immortal) *Height & Weight: Interchangeable *Cosmo and Wanda remain married for 10,000+ years *Grant Timmy's wishes & offer ideas/advice *Float in mid-air indefinitely *Work best when together *Receptive to injury the same as human beings *Susceptible to Magical Build-Up: a condition where fairies explode & turn to dust if they either can't or just haven't granted their godchild's wishes Fairy Wands *Primary tools used for magic & granting wishes *Require 1.21 wishowatts of power from the Big Wand *Must be waved in order to grant wishes *Magical capabilities are reality-bending in nature *Can fire magic beams *Can transform into a beam sword capable of deflecting laser bullets *Whoever holds one has complete control over it *Cannot grant a rule-breaking wish *If shrunken, it only has enough magic to do "silly parlor tricks" *Becomes useless when soaked in water *Becomes powerless under a butterfly net Natural Abilities *Cleverness & Craftness **Sometimes finds loopholes, contradictions or flaws **Has more common sense than most of his friends **Master of Paper-Thin Disguises **Cunning enough to outsmart more powerful foes *Bravery & Acts of Heroism *Nimbleness, flexibility & agility *Unnatural Durability (Toon Force) *Capable Fighter (with or without fairies) *Impressive Swordsmanship & Marksmanship *Can operate familiar machinery *Heat Vision *Buck Teeth **Weighs 10 lbs & are surprisingly durable **Broke open a locked box **Desired by the Tooth Fairy **Successfully used by Jorgen to propose to & marry Tooth Fairy Transformations & More *Cleft The Boy Chin Wonder **Utility Cleft ***Grappling Hook ***Helicopter Blades ***A Rocket ***A Wright Brothers Air Craft ***A Baseball Glove ***An Umbrella ***A classic car (really?) ***etc. *Crash Nebula suit **Justice Cannon **Jet-pack **Built in gamma rays that can turn gas into solid form *Magic Arsenal of Fairyversary Gifts **Cupid's Bow & Arrows **Jorgen Von Strangle's Jet Pack **Juandissimo's Magic Mirror **Tooth Fairy's Roll of Tooth Floss **April Fool's Groucho Marx Mask **Easter Bunny's Easter Eggs **Santa Claus' Magic Bag *Galactimus *Dark Powers Suit *Turbo Timmy **Can only be obtained if Turbo Thunder lends his wonder-powers to Timmy Feats *Saved the Earth, Fairy World and even the multiverse on multiple occasions *Founding member of the Nicktoons Heroes Weaknesses * Magic is bound by certain limitations and Da Rules (a lawbook created by The Fairy Council). Attempting to ignore these limits or rules result in the wands temporarily fizzling out and doing nothing: meaning Timmy cannot violate these rules under normal conditions. Severe violations of these rules may cause the Fairy Council to retaliate and take away Timmy's fairies. ** Magic cannot be used on invisible teachers, sleeping clowns, French new wave filmmakers, and those who wear clear glasses as a fashion statement. Fairy magic has no effect on armadillos because of their shells that shield them. *** Fairy magic has no effect on a smartphone if it has an anti-fairy app, however, if the phone gets affected by eletromagnetic waves and gets its frequency canceled, magic can be used to poof it away. ** Most forms of mind control are outlawed. *** Cannot make anyone fall in-love or interfere with romance ** Fairies cannot directly kill or physically torture someone with a wish (like summoning a train to run someone over). Fairies cannot inflict fatal or painful diseases onto other people. ** Fairies cannot grant wishes that would involve stealing from someone else ** Fairy magic cannot affect other magical or super-powerful items ** Time-Paradoxes caused by timetravel must be reversed if Timmy wants to return to his original timeline. ** If a godchild wishes for himself/herself or someone else to become non-existent, it will alter the fabric of space and time. ** A godchild cannot change anything in a universe that is not the Fairly OddParents! universe. (Timmy tried to get items from Jimmy Neutron's universe) ** Timmy cannot use wishes to cheat to win a competition. Timmy can still wish for the tools to assist him, but not in a directly unfair way. *** Timmy's wish to be smart was reversed when he participated on a Game Show. *** Timmy is allowed to have weapons to engage in combat. * Butterfly Nets are a Fairy's kryptonite * Fairies can't grant wishes without their wands * Wands can run out of power * Wands can be stolen and used by others (Finders Keepers Law) ** If a Godparent loses their wand, they can no longer be a fairy godparent (unless they regain that wand). * Fairies can be unintentionally affected by their own wishes. * His wishes constantly get him into trouble * Timmy himself is just an ordinary kid without his Fairies, wishes, or gear. * Timmy is naive, immature and occasionally an idiot. * Cosmo is an idiot. * Poof is still a baby and so doesn't have much experience or intelligence. * Other Fairies, Pixies, Genies and other magical creatures can match or surpass Cosmo's and Wanda's power. * Timmy cannot reveal his Fairies to anyone; doing so will make him lose his Fairies permanently (Jorgen Von Strangle is normally responsible for this task). **This normally isn't an issue since Fairies can shapeshift **Timmy doesn't lose his Fairies if someone is able to identify them (as seen with Crocker). Timmy just has to find some way to deny the person's claims; like claiming that they are toys or human acquaintances. **The reason why Jorgen must take away Fairies is because revealing Fairies to the human world will cause the destruction of that world if the memories of the humans (including the owner of the Fairies) are not erased. Gallery Cosmo.png|Cosmo Wanda.png|Wanda Poof (FOP).png|Poof Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder.png|Timmy as Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Fairly OddParents Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Kids Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Toon Force Users Category:TV combatants Category:Younger Combatants